towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Story (Jadekaiser)
center|350px = Information = M'eine Epen und Kurzgeschichten spielen im fictiven Matoraner Univerum und Bara Magna. Die Schauplätze sind weitgehend die gleichen weichen aber hier und da von dem Matoraner Universum und Bara Magna ab. Da bei handelt es sich aber um jeweils das echte Matoraner Universum und Bara Magna. left|350pxright|350px ' Gothmor der Wächter und Amena Suva Avatarin von Shelke Sepharie ''' '''Sagas aus dem Matoraner Universum center|350px Saga 1: Bionicle Wars "Dark Secrets!" Allgemeines: E's gibt viele Wesen die haben ein Element, es gibt wenige die haben mehre Elelemente, es gibt noch weniger die haben alle Elemente und es gibt die Farblosen. Jene Farbloesen welche über kein Element verfügen aber gegen alle Imun sind. Sie sind für kein Orakel sichtbar und scheinen in keinen Legenden und Verheisungen zu exestieren. Doch es gibt sie, jene Jäger welche nicht durch Elementar und Maskenkräfte bezwungen werden können. Sind sind nur wenige doch diese Wenigen sind nicht ungefährlich. '''I'n Zeiten des Krieges und des Wandels schwärmen die Farblosen aus und bekämpfen jene der Mächte welche geheime Risiken darstellen und deren Schaffen ein Universum bedrohen können. Sie stellen die Mächte auf die Probe, werden da zuschlagen wo ihre Schläge besonders weh tun und viel Schaden anrichten. Für die Farblosen gelten nicht mehr die Regeln der alten Welt, für sie gelten die Regeln einer neuen Welt. Eine Welt in der Elemente als Gefahr eingestuft und bekämpft werden. Sie werden ihre eigenden Chroniken schreiben, Chroniken des Wandels und der Veränderungen. '''Dark Secrets D'''ark Secrets beschreibt tragische Ereignisse welche die Veränderungen des Universums schmerzhaft verdeutlichen. Zudem zeigen diese Verbrechen welche bevorzugt den Orden von Mata Nui treffen, das dieser sich in einer prikären Situation befinden und zum Umdenken gezwungen wird. Sonst droht er in den Grundfesten erschüttert zu werden und zusammen zu brechen. Die in dieser Saga beschriebenen Ereignisse werden vorrerst auch nicht aufgelöst werden und dienen als Grundlage für die zweite Saga. left|350px right|350px Episod I: *Geheime Intentionen "Wege in den Untergrund"' **'Geheime Intentionen 2 "The Exodus Code"' Episod II: *'The new Universe "Mata Nuis secret Plan!"' **'The new Universe "The spirit in the crystal"' ***'The new Universe "The Toa of Life return"' Episod III: *'Nothing is like it seems! 1 "Agent Tops against Mazeka! "' **'Nothing is like it seems! 2 "For the Cathedral"' ***'Nothing is like it seems! 3 "Memories of the Past!"' Episod IV: *'The Colorless Ones I "The hunt for Chosen"' **'The Colorless Ones II "Visit in Daxia!"' Episod V: *'The Tower of the Dimensions I "Tuyets nightmare"' **'The Tower of the Dimensions II "Thirtysix Toa"' 'Saga 2: Bionicle Wars II "Chronicles of the Science" ' '''Auf einer der Nördlichen Inseln:' E'''s sollte für Gondon und Toppers eine schnelle und einfache Mission sein, so dachten sie es zumindest. Doch was sie for fanden entpuppte sich als ganz das Gegenteil. Die Villa welche ihr Interresse geweckt hatte verbarg ein düsteres Geheimniss, eines das alles Vorstellungen übertreffen sollte. Die Matoraner der Wissenschaftler zu den Besten gehörten waren vor ein Rätsel gestellt, welchem man mit normalen Mitteln nicht zu klären war und eine Grenze des erfassbaren Wissenschaften darstellte. Dies war die Geburtsstunde einer neuen Wissenschaft. Aus dem Hokus Pokus der Wahrsagerei und der Elementar Physik wurde eine neue Wissenschaft, jene mit dem Namen Paraphsychologie. '''The Building of the Evel! D'''ie Wissenschaftler kamen mit voller Zuversicht in den tiefen Süden. Sie wollten eigendlich nur die neu endstandenen Kontinente in einer Karte erfassen und vermessen. Doch was als harmlose Erforschung begann führte etwas zu Tage mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte. Die Veränderungen des Universums hatten ebend erst begonnen. Und es kamm noch schlimmer. Die Endwicklung war noch immer nicht abgeschlossen. So wurde versucht durch Bodenproben und Klimabeobachtung, einen Plan der Endwicklungsphasen zu erstellen. Dies gelang den Geologen doch erfreute sie es nicht. Es würden in nicht all zu fehrner Zeit drei Katastrophen das Universum heimsuchen. Die Zeit ist knapp und es wird nicht leicht sein das genaue Datum, die Erscheinungsform und Folgen der Katastrophen festzustellen. '''A universe in the Change! center|350px Episod I: *'Chronicles of the Science I "Broken Souls"' **'Chronicles of the Science II "Mazekas meeting with the Ghosts"' ***'Chronicles of the Science III "The Dead in the Tower"' Episod II: *'Chronicles of the Science IV "Mother returns"' **'Chronicles of the Science V "Ghost Defens Troopers!"' ***'Chronicles of the Science VI "Shelkes Death and Rebirth"' Episod III: *'The curse of Sunset Maonsion! I "The house of the Cries."' **'The curse of Sunset Maonsion! II "Cellar and Pits"' ***'The curse of Sunset Maonsion! III "The Villages "' Saga 3: Bionicle Wars III "Chronicles of War" center|350px W'enn die Schwerter und Gewehre das Schicksaal zweier Kontinente bestimmen ist dies ein Ereigniss das große Kreise ziehen wird. Es werden Fragen aufkommen wieso und warum es so weit kommen musste. Ob das erreichte Ziel diesen Preis wert war und ob es nicht doch auch andere Wege gegeben hätte. Es ist aber auch die Zeit in der Helden fallen oder geboren werden. Eine Zeit die Systeme auf eine harte Probe stellt, welche Bande bricht und neue knüpft. '''S'ie wird Dinge ans Licht führen deren Wahrheiten erschreckend sein können. Sie wird Schatten hervorbringen deren Ziele mit allen Mitteln geführt werden doch deren Inhalt ein Geheimniss bleibt. Es werden neue Chroniken geschrieben welche von Leid und Hoffnung, Hinterhältigkeit und Ehre, Helden und Antihelden singen werden. Diese Chroniken werden einen Namenen tragen, die: '''"Chronicles of War"' Episod I: * Release the Chancellors I "Chancellor Redgrave" ** Release the Chancellors II "Chancellor Gongal" *** Release the Chancellors III "Chancellor Sussaha" ****'Release the Chancellors IV "The last Toa General"' Into the West center|350px E'inst schwebte der Westliche Kontinent in großer Gefahr. Die Toa des Westen schafften es mit Mühe und hohen Verlusten sich der Gefah zu endledigen. Dieser Tatbestand erschrak den General der Westlichen Toa und die drei Kanzler des Westlichen Kontinents. Es zeigte ihnen das ihre Toa nicht so stark und ausgebildet waren wie die der anderen Kontinente. So sendeten sie Briefe zu 20 ausgewählten Toa. Diese sollten die Toa des Westens ausbilden und zu stärkeren Toa machen. Die 20 Toa folgten der Einladung. Doch hielten sie nicht das Wort. '''S'ie suchten sich nur die fähigsten Toa des Westens aus und bildeten mit diesen eine eigende Macht auf dem Westlichen Kontinet. Nachdem sie ihre eigenden Streitkräfte gestärkt und gesichert hatten, begannen sie mit der Machtübernahme des Westlichen Kontinents in dem sie alle 3 Kanzler fest nahmen. Auch der letzte General der Westlichen Toa geriet bald in Gefangenschaft. Kein Toa des Westen war im Stande die 20 fremden besiegen zu können aber sie gaben dennoch nicht auf. 'E'inige mutige Toa des Westen kämpfte sich den Weg zum großen Hafen frei und verließen den Kontinent. Sie wollten erneut Hilfe von aussen holen. Das Schicksaal ihrer Heimat stand auf dem Spiel. Episod II: * '''From the Shade into the War I "No beautiful Wedding" ** From the Shade into the War II "The melting Ice" *** From the Shade into the War III "The supply Channels" **** From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!" ***** From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!" Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui center|350px W'ährend auf dem Westlichen Kontinent ein erbitterter Krieg ausbricht, sieht es um Daxia nicht besser aus. Hätte Helryx nicht aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen Axonn und Brutaka fort geschickt sehe es vieleicht anders aus. Auch hatte sie einige Wochen vor der Katastrophe Botar aus Daxia verbannt und ihn aus dem Orden geworfen. Nun musste Helryx die Konsequenzen ihrer Endscheidung schmerzhaft mit erleben. '''D'ie Streitkräfte des Ordens waren machtlos als die Dunklen Jäger kamen. Dieses kamen übernacht und nahmen rasch weite Teile Daxias ein. Helryx schaffte es nicht sie mit ihren verbliebenen Ordensmitgliedern zusammen zu bekämpfen. Jetzt lag sie in einem Zimmer des letzten Krankenhauses das noch nicht in der Hand der Dunklen Jäger war. Doch die Geräusche des Krieges kommen immer näher. Bald wird auch dieser Stadtteil nicht mehr zu halten sein und die schwer verletzte Helryx würde eine wertvolle Geißel der Jäger werden. Episod III: * '''Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui I "Daxia in Flames" **'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui II "The Fleet of the Pit"' ***'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui III "The last Chance!"' ****'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui III 1/2 Sasuka against Lariska' *****'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui III 1/3 Tanma against the Shadowed One' Saga 5: Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui II "Pirates of the Pit" Auf Daxia S'ofort eilten Ärtze zu der Toa und schafften es sogar sie zu stabiliersieren, doch ihr trauriger Blick zu Brutaka und Sasuka sagte was anderes. Lariska und Voporak versteckten sich in einer Ruine in der Nähe des Lagers. Der Schattige war verschwunden und hatte sie zurück gelassen. '''N'achts hörten sie den Gesang der jungen Toa und Brutaka. Das Flugzeug mit Helryx war jetzt nicht mehr für sie erreichbar. "Was singen sie da?" fragte Lariska beunruhigt. "Das sie uns finden und vernichten werden," antwortete Voporak. Drei Monate zogen ins Land und von den Dunklen Jägern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Daxia war wieder zum großen Teil wieder hergerichtet, aber doch kam nicht die Stimmung eines Sieges auf. 'H'elryx lag immer noch im Sterben, ihr konnte nicht geholfen werden. Das Gift und die rasche Alterung ihres Herzsteines fesselte die Toa an eine Maschine die sie am Leben hielt. Die Invasionsflotte aus der Grube war wieder verschwunden und nur noch Axonn, Brutaka und Sasuka befanden sich auf Daxia, aber niemand wusste wo. center|350px '''Auf Odina E'ine große Gestallt stand inmitten unzähliger toter Körper. Ein langer dunkelroter Mantel verbarg sie so dass niemand ihre Kanohi sehen konnte. Der Boden war nass von Protoplasma und es roch noch immer nach frischem Feuer. Die Gestallt war alleine gekommen, nur der Zorn und eine unstillbare Wut. Langsam schritt sie auf einen noch lebenden Körper zu. Die Kralle umschlung den Hals des Körpers und hob ihn hoch. '''S'ie warf sie mit ungeheurer Kraft gegen eine Wand, die Wand die von der Festung auf Odina übrig geblieben war. Der Körper krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Die Gestallt beobachtete ihn während sie eine Standarte auf hob. Ohne vorwarnung warf sie diese nach dem zuckenden Körper der sich an der Wand hoch gezogen hatte. Die Standarte durstieß ihn und die Wand. Noch einmal hustete der Dunkle Jäger dann verstarb er. 'D'ie Gestallt stand vor der Wand und begutachtete die Wunde welche die Standarte verusacht hatte. Nach dem die Gestallt verschwunden war betrat Roodaka mit ihren beiden Leibwachen Odina. Sie stand vor der Wand an der, der Dunkle Jäger genagelt war und las den Schriftzug aus Protoplasma. Ihr ruht der letzte der Dunklen Jäger, gezeichnet; '''Das Phantom Episod I: * Pirates of the Pit I "The Curse of the Pit Ghost" **Platzhalter 2 ***Platzhalter 3 ****latzhalter 4 Episod II: * Pirates of the Pit II "Dead Titan’s Kanohi" **Platzhalter 2 ***Platzhalter 3 ****Platzhalter 4 Episod III: *Platzhalter 1 **Platzhalter 2 ***Platzhalter 3 ****Platzhalter 4 Das Böse: Teridax Bild:Minok.jpg| Bild:00peace.jpg| Bild:Dareus.jpg| Bild:Makuta_Toa.JPG| Bild:Dark_Matoro.JPG| Bild:Feuerlord.JPG| Bild:Toa_für_Scorpi.JPG| Bild:Toa Gondon.JPG| Organisationen: Gute Organisationen: **'Der Senat von Olda Nui (Bionicle Wars)' ***'Matoran Special Force (Bionicle Wars)' *'Turaga Dume und die Vahki Garde (Bionicle Wars)' **'Der Geheime Rat (Geheime Intentionen)' Organisationen der Wissenschaft: Organisationen der Toa: *'Der Orden von Metru Nui (Bionicle Wars)' **'Knights of the Hellgate (Bionicle Wars)' ***'Knights of the Shadows (Bionicle Wars)' Dunkle Organisationen: *'Die Farblosen (The Colorless Ones)' Das Gute Bild:Dume_2009.JPG|Turaga Dume Bild:Mitarma_Dark_Secrets.JPG| Bild:Brigahmi_a.JPG| Bild:Arg_Matoranerin_Helena.JPG| Bild:Agr_Matoraner_Vincent_Toppers.JPG| Bild:Aurum_Matoranerin_Pfippsi.JPG| Bild:Viroskow_Azula.JPG| Bild:Aurum_Matoraner_Henry_Gondon.JPG| Bild:Vhika_und_Makani.jpg|Vhika und Makani Senatoren der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Pekka_und_Makai.jpg|Pekka und Makai Senatoren der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Ehrias_und_Amaya.jpg|Ehrias und Amaya Senatoren der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Salumi_und_Kuhul.jpg|Vhika und Makani Senatorinnen der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:AV_Matoraner_Blau.jpg|Lilu Bild:AV_Matoraner_Weis.jpg|Lumi Bild:AV_Matoraner_orange.jpg|Ahmon Bild:|Matoranerin Lucretcia Bild:Matoraner_Ahokii.jpg|Matoraner Ahokii Bild:Matoranerin_Marlene.JPG|Matoranerin Marlene Bild:|Turaga Rufus Bild:512px-Anubis.jpg|Bezirks Admiral Anubis Bild:523px-Horus.jpg|Bezirks Admiral Horus Bild:585px-Athene.jpg|Bezirks Admiralin Athene Bild:600px-Goro.jpg|Bezirks Admiralin Goro Der Geheime Rat Mönche Bild:Monk_2.JPG|Yin Bild:Rosh.JPG|Rosh "Shu Han Zen" Bild:Monk_1.JPG|Yang Geister Bild:00peace.jpg|He Li Os Bild:Nidihiki.JPG|Koh Angels of the Storm Bild:Toa_Katara_Edel.JPG|Katara Bild:Toa_white_Sokka.JPG|Sokka Bild:Yue.JPG|Yue Bild:White_Suki.JPG|Suki Bild:Toa Inika Katara.JPG|Toph Bild:Toa_Inika_Jadekaiser.JPG|Kuruk Bild:To_Tai_Lee.JPG|Ty Lee Bild:Brock_Mog.JPG|Brock_Mog Bild:Allexia_Bioalien.jpg|Luka Bild:Da_To_Shen.JPG|Da To Shen Bild:With_Bolfplate.JPG|June Bild:Allexia_Bioalien.jpg|Nyla Angels of the Hellgate Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Tifa.JPG|May Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Cloud_a.JPG|Roku Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Bima.JPG|Zuko Bild:Red_Titan.JPG|General Ihro Orden von Metru Nui "Inika Metru" Bild:Toa_Inika_Sokka.JPG|Wulf "Der Silbernde" Bild:Lenny_Quindt.JPG|Toa Tanma Bild:First_command_staff_Igni_m_Masterblades.JPG|Toa Ignika Tamanu Bild:Toa Gondon.JPG|Kami Kaze Bild:Toa_der_Luft_Imani.JPG|Toa Imani Quint Bild:First_command_staff_Azusa_mit_MKP.JPG|Toa Azusa Kakama Bild:First_command_staffToa_Matokai_Renui.JPG|Toa Matoro Renui Bild:Toa_für_Scorpi.JPG|General Dantes Bild:First_command_staff_Toa_Takafu_Hunterseekr_silver.JPG|Toa Takafu Hunterseeker Bild:First_command_staff_Toa_Levika_a.JPG|Toa Mahnika Levika Bild:Toa_Axalara_Alexis.JPG|Toa Inika Alexis Bild:First_command_staff_Toa_Tuyet_Hunterseeker.JPG|Toa Tuyet Hunter Seeker Der Orden von Mata Nui (Geheime Intentionen) Bild:Sasuka.JPG|"Sasuka" Bild:Brutaka_08.JPG|"Brutaka" Bild:Titan_Axonn.JPG| Axonn Bild:Toa Inika Katara.JPG|Gorgo Bild:Botars Comback.JPG|Botar Bild:Nidihiki.JPG|Nidihiki Bild:Takanuva_Edel.JPG|Titan Mata Nui (The new Universe) Bild:Allexia_Bioalien.jpg|Miseryx i.K.G. Der Soundtracks thumb|298px|left|Track 3:Cloud and Bimas Soundtrack thumb|300px|right|Track 4: Song of the Colorless Three | style="width:50%;" | |} 'Legenden um Bara Magna ' center|350px 'Legende 1: "The Federation of the Hunters" ' left|350px right|350px Kategorie:Storyübersichten